Savior
by not girly at all
Summary: "Even though his amber eyes' reflection shone like christmas lights in the dark, the man wasn't able to find him. He did his best to breath as quietly as he could but he only dared to do so once the man stepped on the floor and the hollow echoes hid his breath."


The sound of his shoes echoed against the wooden floor. From under the table he could see his black shoes walking around in the room, it was dark but he were still able to tell where he gently put his feet.  
Even though his amber eyes' reflection shone like christmas lights in the dark, the man wasn't able to find him. He did his best to breath as quietly as he could but he only dared to do so once the man stepped on the floor and the hollow echoes hid his breath.  
However once he stepped closer to the table, he moved so that his hand would be out of danger but deep down in his mind he knew that this could be the reason behind that the man would find him the next second.  
The chair behind him had gently been pushed by his foot and the dark figure in front of him would certainly not let any sound pass his attention. As he turned his head he could feel his spine creak and it made him feel slightly ill. The thoughts created by his massive fear of being found revolved around in his head and he couldn't push them out whatever he tried.  
It felt like the man was able to hear his heart beat loudly and as the foot almost once again stepped on his hand, he was immediately paralyzed. In the back of his mind he scolded himself for not running away from the dangerous person, even though he knew that there was no way to escape.

Aggeressively he was grabbed in the back of his collar and pulled up from the floor, the angry person in front of him surely did not care if he was strangled to death by his own shirt. He gasped for air and his sight was growing blurry from the lack of air.  
Even though his blurry vision and the darkness that was envolving the two of them, eating up every light they could find except letting his shining eyes light up the dark, he was able to see the slight smirk forming on the man's lips.  
Even though he certainly did not believe in God, he prayed for his life in that very moment.

**Chapter 1.**

~Kisshu

Everybody told him "You had a choice", as soon as he complained about the life he lived, "You rolled the dice and lost." Nobody knew about the 'choice' he had, because he had none.  
As little, he had been taken away by a mysterious man who's face still haunts him in his empty dreams. In the start, he used to hide at any place he could find but always get caught. Every time he was found he could feel death awaiting him the next corner but somehow he always graciously avoided the death punishment.  
He never asked for being born into who he was, which was according to the humans, an alien. Even after all these years of training on the earth, he still was surprised by their blindness. They were humans, all of them, whether they liked it or not.

However, lately he had strange dreams, just the fact that they were about something was unfamiliar enough to him, though, in his dreams the faces of strangers would appear. Warriors, as they called themselves, protectors of the earth which they claimed to love more than he did, "Mews". They fought for the same thing but all the different reasons. They wanted earth and so did his people as well.  
Though the so called 'Only human race' didn't know how to treat their beloved planet, they destroyed it and tainted the air they breathed with toxic substances, other animal species was on the edge of getting exterminated. They wanted to fix everything that they had done wrong and they know that they were able to, while the humans would just ruin it even more. But due to their stupidity, they would not give up Earth without a fight, so they started a war, which could have been avoided if they had just given up from the beginning and let them all live in harmony and peace together.

~Ichigo

She couldn't remember laughing as much for a long time, honestly, she couldn't remember that she ever had laughed as much as she were doing right now. Her new boyfriend made her so happy, happier than she ever had been in her life before.  
Hand in hand, they walked down the road, even though they weren't saying anything to each other, the silence spoke for them. Words wasn't needed in their case.  
The sun shone and lighted up her creamy white skin, for once she had tried something new and put her cherry red hair up into a messy ponytail, her chocolate brown eyes was more visible than usually.  
Today was perfect, it was warm outside, maybe a bit too warm according to her though and lots of people were outdoors enjoying the good weather that had been brought to them all this day. It was one of these rare days when they so called aliens hadn't come yet to attack them all. First attack was a few months ago and since then their reputation had spread like fire on gasoline.  
Everybody talked about them, all the time and her parents rarely let her go outside anymore if she didn't promise to send them a text to tell them that she was OK. If she looked around herself, she noticed that she wasn't the only one with scared parents.  
The parents held their children's hands as tight as possible, like they would disappear out of their reach any minute.  
Ever since the attack, humanity had been shaken out of their endless and grey dream. Nobody knew if they would live to see another day anymore and made sure to enjoy every hour to the fullest. Even though these aliens were making such a big scene, nobody had been able to catch their looks on video or photograph. Only witnesses were able to confirm their very existence and they all foolishly believed them.  
Ichigo however, didn't believe in these reputations, she was sure it was just a terrorist group and the people just made a big fuss about it and tricked everyone that they had big and pointy ears, just like elfs.  
"Ich-i-go." he gently whispered into her ear and made her shiver, which only made him smile. "Want something to drink?"  
She nodded and returned the gentle smile back at him. "Yes, sure, I'll take anything you want."

As she waited for him to return, she sat down by a table and looked out at the passing people. Even though the chaos that their country was going through right now, it was awfully peaceful, like nothing had happened if you didn't notice the small details like she did.  
Slowly as she sat there waiting for him, she fell deep into her own dream world, which she had often done lately, it gave her a bit of comfort and it let her escape from everything going on right now even though everybody tried to pretend like nothing happened. Her eyes closed and she relaxed in the sun warming up her skin, feeling pretty peaceful now, she as well like the others.  
**Though** in a matter of seconds, just like an action movie, everything ligthened up and a massive blast pushed her out of her chair and she fell down on the ground.  
She hit her head hard to the ground made of stone under her, as fast as her body would let her, she turned her hand and watched the building crash.  
"Aoyama-kun!" she yelled, when she remembered he entered to order them something to drink.  
On shaking legs she rose and tried to run but her legs wouldn't allow her, her whole body trembled from the effort she made to walk towards the crashing building.  
Her vision was closing in but she still kept on trying to get there in time.  
"**Aoyama-kun!**" she yelled, as loud as she could.  
She couldn't take it anymore, her body was paralyzed in fear and the hit her head had taken wasn't helping. In front of herself she watched the building crash and around her people were screaming and running away in fear, panicing because of what just happened.  
Suddenly, her vision disappeared, making everything turn black and she fell backwards, preparing for yet another hit but it didn't happen, right before she blacked out, somebody catched her. Somebody with hands cold as snow and sharp nails.


End file.
